Gourmet World
Gourmet World (グルメ界 Gurume-kai) is the name given to a region consisting of over 70% of the world of Toriko. In contrast to its relatively hospitable counterpart, the smaller Human World, the Gourmet World exclusively consists of extremely dangerous environments that most humans cannot occupy. The Gourmet World is the home of the world of Toriko's most powerful wild beasts, often with capture levels much higher than 100, and has extreme climates that change suddenly and can differ greatly within just feet of each other. Indeed, the beasts of the Gourmet World are so powerful that even massive armies and artillery barrages fail to slow them. As a result, only a relative handful of individuals in the entire world are powerful enough to survive there. The only organizations known to be headquartered in the Gourmet World are the mighty criminal enterprise called the Bishokukai, and the IGO President's secret elite force of hand-picked civilians, the 0th Biotope. The Ingredients in the Gourmet World are vastly superior to those of the Human World, such that extremely high-level Bishokuya like Jirou often have a Full Course Menu consisting exclusively of Gourmet World ingredients. The Full Course ingredients of the legendary Bishokuya Acacia can only be found in the Gourmet World as well. For this reason, beasts from the Gourmet World usually do not bother venturing into the Human World as the food there is comparatively 'bad'. When creatures from the Gourmet World do appear in the Human World, it is usually because they were chased out by stronger beasts, and thus most that try to enter are "small fries". The main exception is the Four Beast, a powerful creature from the Gourmet World that feeds exclusively on humans, having developed a unique 'taste' for them long ago. It awakens and migrates to the Human World every few centuries and consumes millions of humans at a time. Entering the Gourmet World is a nearly impossible task whether attempted by land, sea, or air. In the sky, massive walls of impassable cyclones mark the aerial border of the Gourmet World. By sea, the deadly poisonous ocean current "Poison Tide" renders ocean travel impossible. Only the land routes are considered passable. The three land routes that connect to the Gourmet World are Zabel Island's "Waterfall Basin of Life", Yuuto Island's "Harbor of Evil Spirits" and the Wak Continent's "Three Way Road". Of the three, the "Waterfall Basin of Life" is comparatively the safest. Recently the Four Heavenly Kings were given training tasks by Ichiryuu in order to prepare them for the Gourmet World. Each task would take them to environments so extreme and ingredients so unusual that they are almost comparable to similar ones in the Gourmet world. They have since then completed all of the IGO presidents tasks and may now be ready to enter the Gourmet World. Some continents, known as Stray Island, float above the skies of Gourmet World and constantly wander of location. It is unknown if these lands have always been up there or if they originally were located on the surface. It has been revealed that the Eight Kings are said to be the ruling force of the Gourmet World second only to the Nitro. It is shown that there are Gourmet Nobles in the Gourmet World as well, which consists of Eight Blue Nitro. Requirements to Enter There are several requirements that anyone that wants to be able to survive in the Gourmet World has to meet. One way to prove that one can survive in the Gourmet World, and typically considered the fastest, is by completing the Trial of Pilgrimage, which was set up specifically to test to see if Bishokuyas could enter and survive in the Gourmet World. Generally, in order to properly survive in the Gourmet World, one needs the ability to adapt their bodies quickly to numerous and highly extreme environments, like high gravity or blistering heat; know how to conserve calories, usually done through learning Food Honor; and having sufficient strength, speed and endurance to deal with the beasts and ingredients of the Gourmet World. One also needs to have the mental fortitude to deal with the stress that bombards those who are in the Gourmet World. Sectors It has been revealed that the gourmet world is made up of eight continents, each of which is home to one of Acacia's Legendary ingredients as well as one of the Eight Kings who inhabit and rule it as well. 'Area 1' This area resides within the middle of Area 2, located northeast of the Human World and is the smallest landmass in the entire Gourmet World. Here resides the Hors d'Oeuvre on Acacia's Full Course, CENTER. Beasts/Ingredients *'Derous Dragon' - (Capture Level ?) - (Canon Ruler) *'Imperial Kur' - (Capture Level 6,090) - (Fanon Ruler) *'CENTER' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) *'Cure Water' - (Capture Level N/A) Locations 'Area 2' This area resides northeast of the Human World, with Area 3 to it's west, Area 8 to it's south, and Area 1 in the center of the continent. It's shown to be a collection of smaller islands that form around Area 1, which houses the Continent of Beginnings and is the location of the main dish on Acacia's Full Course, GOD, which is the King of all Ingredients. Beasts/Ingredients *'Battle Wolf' - (Capture Level 6096) - (Canon Ruler) *'Tyrant Lupiuro' - (Capture Level 6,012) - (Fanon Ruler) *'GOD' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King of all Ingredients) Locations *'Continent of Beginnings - (Location of GOD)' *'NEO' - (Headquarters) 'Area 3' This area resides north of the Human World, with Area 4 to it's southwest and Area 2 to it's southeast, easily known for being the most dangerous continent in the Gourmet World. Not only that, it's the 2nd smallest landmass and home to the Drink on Acacia's Full Course, ATOM. Known as the Cloud Continent in the Gourmet World. Beasts/Ingredients *'Emperor Crow' - (Capture Level ?) - (Canon Ruler) *'Jupiter Hyla' - (Capture Level 6,035) - (Fanon Ruler) *'ATOM' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) Locations *'Developmental Fever Bridge' - (Location of ATOM) *'0th Biotope' - (Headquarters) 'Area 4' This area resides west of the Human World, with Area 3 to it's northeast and Area 5 to it's south, and is known as the biggest continent on Earth. It is where the Dessert on Acacia's Full Course, EARTH resides in and is known as the Gourmet Garden. Beasts/Ingredients *'Mother Snake' - (Capture Level Unmeasurable) - (Canon Ruler) *[[Yarō|'Yarō']]' '- (Capture Level 6,009) - (Fanon Beast) *'King Meta-Beetle' - (Capture Level 6,010) - (Fanon Ruler) *'EARTH' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) Locations *'Gourmet Garden' - (Location of EARTH) 'Area 5' This area resides southwest of the Human World with Area 4 to it's north and one of Area 6's three continents to it's southeast. It is known for being the third biggest continent within the Gourmet World, where the Meat Dish of Acacia's Full Course, NEWS, resides in. Known as the Forest Continent of the Gourmet World. Beasts/Ingredients *'Sky Deer' - (Capture Level ?) - (Canon Ruler) *'Kartus' - (Capture Level 6,021) - (Fanon Ruler) *'NEWS' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) Locations *'Food Region Forest' - (Location of NEWS) 'Area 6' This area resides south of the Human World, west of Area 5 and east of Area 7, known as being one of the two smallest area's within the Gourmet World, and home of the Fish dish on Acacia's Full Course, ANOTHER. Known as the Sea Continent. Beasts/Ingredients *'Corona Emperor' - (Capture Level 6,080) - (Fanon Ruler) *'Moon' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Canon Ruler) *'ANOTHER - '(Capture Level Unmeasurable)' - '(Food-King)' ' **'Seven Beasts' - (Co-Rulers) Locations *'Black Triangle' - (Location of ANOTHER) *'Blue Grill' - (Gourmet Civilization) *'Stardust Road' - (Location of ANOTHER) *'Sea Mountain' - (Headquarters of Bishokukai) 'Area 7' This area resides southeast of the Human World, near Area 8 and near one of the smaller continents of Area 6 and is said to be the home of the Soup on Acacia's Full Course, PAIR. Known as the Mountain Continent of the Gourmet World and considered one of the three largest continents ever on Earth, placed at 2nd. Beasts/Ingredients *'Bambina' - (Capture Level 6,000) - (Canon Ruler) *'Sidhe' - (Capture Level 6,021) - (Fanon Ruler) *'PAIR' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) Locations *'100g Mountain' - (Location of PAIR) *'Kingdom of Hope' - (Gourmet Civilization) 'Area 8' This area is the closest continent of the eight to the Human World and is said to be where the Salad on Acacia's Full Course, AIR, resides in as well. Known for being the Rain Continent of the Gourmet World. Beasts/Ingredients *'Heraku Horse' - (Capture Level Unmeasurable) - (Canon Ruler) *'Dagon' - (Capture Level 6,000) - (Fanon Ruler) *'AIR' - (Capture Level N/A) - (Food King) *'Daruma Horse' - (Capture Level Unknown) *'Janus Unicorn' - (Capture Level Unknown) *'Cumulotigrus' - (Capture Level 2,472) *'Sky Hydra' - (Capture Level 2,000) *'Heaven's Basilisk' - (Capture Level 1,520) *'Chimera Beast' - (Capture Level 1,040) *'Long-Haired Werewolf' - (Capture Level 560) *'True Chimera' - (Capture Level 560) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' - (Capture Level 550) *'Gore Minotaur' - (Capture Level 525) *'Soy Milk Road' - (Capture Level 487) *'CAReru' - (Capture Level 455) *'Manty's Core' - (Capture Level 450) *'Long Snake' - (Capture Level 354) *'Leech Heel' - (Capture Level 307) *'Armlan Phoelynx' - (Capture Level 251) *'Torpedo Sausage' - (Capture Level 195) *'Medama' - (Capture Level Unknown) Locations *'Slow Rain Hills' - (Location of AIR) *'Golden Swamp' - (Gourmet 100 Famous View) **'Gold Labyrinth' - (Under Golden Swamp) *'Bewitching Food World' - (Gourmet World Civilization) *'Yutou Island' - (Boarder Between Human and Gourmet World) * Ambrosian Hollow - (Western Region of the Continent) *'Crystal Root Forest' - (Outskirt of Bewitching Food World) **'Éden' - (Deeper parts of Crystal Root Forest) *'Horse King Hill' - (Near Middle of Continent) Trivia *Locations in the Gourmet World can be made without asking permission. *With new developments appearing in the canon, there will be added rules onto here that relate to the Gourmet World: **Vehicle-Based Ingredients and creatures are allowed to be made and created. **The Gourmet Nobles of the Gourmet World cannot be made onto here due to the status of Blue Nitro, until further changed. **6000 is the highest in the Gourmet World until otherwise seen **Intelligent Species can be made, but must be approved by two Admins regardless of capture level in order to determine if it is passable. *Any Users who want to make characters that can enter and survive in the Gourmet World need to have their characters reviewed and approved by at least one of the admins. Category:Locations Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon